Quite a Twisted Life
by Artgool
Summary: He has been through so much tot he point where he wishes to join everyone he loved. But, as he met his final moments he was met with some memories he kept dearest to him. I am not good at summaries, but read. I know it's short. I'm sorry. I could continue with other flashbacks. But for now, enjoy! Rated T for suicide.


**This is based off roleplay from my character.** **So, this did happen to him in the roleplay.**

**His name was Twistedfoot..**

**Do not steal this story. Nono. Kay? Kay.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own warriors. Even though this is loosely based on it. I think. I dunno, well I don't own it. xD I also do not own any of the other characters that are used in this story. I only own Twistedfoot/Twistedpaw.**

* * *

A dark brown tom-cat was completing his daily patrols along the boarder of his so-called 'clan's' territory. No, clan was not in their title but they did continue referring to themselves as a clan. He never understood why, though he never did question it. He was too frustrated to care. But now, his frustration seem to grow weaker each day that passed.

Large paws pressed into the parched soil placing small indents of his whereabouts. His poorly-groomed anatomy was thrown forward with each agonizing step he took. Brows remained scrunched together and a painful frown plastered across his maw as he approached a steep cliff. His dull golden oculars rolled down the hill examining each detail put into it. His head was bowed between his shoulder blades and his back slopped down behind him crooking his hind quarters in such poor posture. A small huff of air pushed from his aging lungs and memories soon winded through his mind.

His beloved, his children and his comrades. He never believed he could love again as he looked back at his _tw_i_s_t_e_d life. His beloved was dead, as well as his children and all of his friends.. well, their whereabouts are unknown. This was since his former clan had fallen apart. He had tried so hard to protect them no matter how cold he could be. He believed that regret could bring no one back though.

The ivories and tools poked through his leather collar poked at the patch of exposed flesh. His lips curled back and his ears folded away in annoyance at the abrupt action that seemed to repeat everyday. Though, he still chose to wear the so-called trophies upon him. Not many felines dared to cross paths with him when he did. But, he did wish some would speak to him though. It had been so long since he had a decent conversation. Returning his attention to the spiked pillars at the floors of the small canyon he felt the last of his energy surge throughout the muscles placed neatly throughout his anatomy. They tensed, but the tom-cat paused as a small twinge of pain sparked his nerves. He waited for it to pass before taking another breath.

"Life is a part of death, as death is a part of life." He told himself his voice raspy with a rough edge to his tone. He was growing old too fast. It was as if it was yesterday he began training with his mentor. He felt his body lean forward and soon wind violently began to smash against his face as he felt the light from above begin to fade. He was falling and there was no going back.

_"Oof! I can't do it!" The youngster complained snapping up to his wobbling appendages. His brows scrunched together as __frustration flared within his veins. Heavy rain drops poured down from the cloud looming above matting down his fur. Only one tooth remained poked through his freshly gifted collar._

_"Stop being such a wimp!" A stained tan feline snarled from beneath an aging oak tree. Her paws were curled beneath her scarred chest. "How dare you call yourself my apprentice!" She yowled above the roaring droplets smashing against the landscape around them. Her auds folded back and her lips twitched exposing her threatening ivories. _

_The rage began to boil within him at the words spoken by his teacher. "Because.." He began spreading his limbs in a violent stance. "You chose me to be your apprentice!" He spat in response thrashing himself around springing at the she-cat his claws sinking into the wet soil and flying up behind him as he threw himself side to side in an attempt to confuse her. Although, all he got was a rock-hard stare from her in a response to his behavior. _

_Rising to her own mighty limbs she readied herself for the usual attack given by him, but was met by his scarred forehead into the soft flesh of her belly. His claws began to rip into the flesh as he flipped her over and pressed her into the earth's crust. Staring up at her student he stood above her his harsh visionaries meeting hers. "I see.." were her only words as she gestured for him to remove himself from above her, and he did obediently. As she ficed herself into a neatly setseated posture she continued. "So rage is your motivation." _

His breaths were getting shorter. Less harmonized.

_"Hey, Twistedpaw!" A familiar deep voice called out from behind him._

_Twisting his crest to come face to face with the one who summoned him. "Onyxfeather?" He began his face crinkling in confusion as the warrior approached hima rather warm smile across his maw. _

_"You looked alone. So, I thought I'd join you." He told him. After a small nod from the apprentice he seated himself beside the young apprentice his tail curling around his body and tucking his legs close to his chest. "I heard about your training today. You're quite the tough one aren't you?" He teased flashing him a toothy grin._

_"Why would you care?" He spat in response. Without any fear he raised his fiery oculars to meet the warrior's. _

_"Well, who said I couldn't." _

_Those words seemed to astonish the brown apprentice as he returned his attention to the bright little creatures fluttering throughout the night sky. _

_"Anyway, back to what I was saying." He began fixing his light blue, blood stained collar. "Me and my partner were looking for another kit. Well, I know you're not a kit but you look..alone." He paused to examine the youngster's current expression. Though, nothing seemed to have changed. "We were wondering if you wished to be a part of our adopted litter."_

Everything flashed before his eyes. Everything. Pain struck his chest as he felt the shadows stretch from the walls and drag him done upon the sharp points of the pillars.

_"How about a little Truth or Dare?"_

His eyes widened as the soothing voice echoed within his mind. That sweet accent that always seemed to warm his heart.

_"Okay then, I pick truth."_

It continued almost skipping his own voice.

_"Who do you like. Ya know, like.. like?" The brute's voice whispered harshly to her trying not to draw anyone's attention to them. A small meal was strapped between his paws as he watched the she finish swallowing her own share then begin to answer his question._

_"I'm looking at him."  
_

It was then did he catch the familiar scent draw to him and flood the remaining senses he had. A warm fluid drenched his fur and the pain quickly snapped to nothing. Darkness only remained. Memories seemed to slip away as well as his soul. He knew where he was going was not up to Starclan because he never did believe in them. Though, a light sparked in the distance and he felt air enter what felt like lungs. A renewed emotion welled up inside him as he opened his eyes and light engulfed him. Death only brought him right back to the beginning..

* * *

**What did you guys think? I though adding in some flashbacks would make it more dramatic. **

**I did make the ending... a bit obvious.. Whoops ;A;**

**Anyway, review.**

**I like reviews. c:**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
